


Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

by Shane_for_Wax



Series: Pro Cerberus Shepard [10]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard and Kai Leng work pretty well together, even though they are astoundingly competitive. In a universe where Commander Shepard joins up with Cerberus and stay with them throughout the happenings of the final game in the trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

Pacing. That was all she heard outside of the room she was tucked inside of. Back and forth. Squeak squeak fsst squeak squeak. The occasional muttering broke the silence, though she couldn’t make out the words as the speaker would trail off before finishing the whole word. 

It had been fourteen hours now that she had been stuck in what amounted to a jail cell. Oh, she wasn’t in trouble with the law or anything. Officially she was considered a prisoner of war. And she was supposedly a high priority. But why they only had one guard at her door was beyond her. Probably because they assumed that all the other guards and support in the building would do the job of keeping a rescue out and her from breaking out herself. 

Every once in a while she would flare her biotics, just for shits and giggles. Mainly because every time she did an alarm would go off and the room would be stormed by five of the supposed best counter-biotic soldiers to diffuse the situation. She had done it three times now. It hadn’t gotten stale. 

So she did it a fourth time, a fifth, a sixth. In some cases, third time was the charm. But this instance the seventh time was the charm. She had timed it all perfectly, just as planned. When she flared her biotics that seventh time, she was completely ready for the counter-biotics. And at the same time the extraction team she had been waiting for had infiltrated the facility. 

The wolf struck hard and she struck fast. She was stronger than she let on to anyone for just this kind of reason. They weren’t ready for her to go all out. But she did and four of the five had fallen when she heard the announcement on the PA for more reinforcements to meet the extraction team. 

Unfortunately for them, her partner had planned a secondary insertion that kept him far away from the open fighting. A master of stealth and subterfuge, that one. A snake to compliment her wolf. 

She was just about to finish the fifth one, his blood gurgling from an open mouth as he stammered his cliche surprise at what had transpired. They’d been tricked. Her capture had been planned from start to finish. 

_Cerberus was black ops for the Alliance. Both sides have done a good job of hiding that part of their shared history, though._ It just meant that Cerberus knew the Alliance pretty well. 

She didn’t get the chance to land the killing blow, however. Her mouth curled and brows furrowed downward in undisguised disappointment when two inches of cold steel suddenly protruded from the man’s chest. She let him fall once the blade slid back out. When he did, her gaze fell upon Leng. 

“I was almost afraid you weren’t going to get here,” she quipped mildly while Leng mutely handed over the Harrier that he had kept strapped to his back out of the way of the sheath for his sword. 

“Recon intel was slightly faulty. You know who to thank for that,” he finally replied as Shane looked over the weapon before flipping the gun to semi-auto instead of the full it was usually kept at. 

A grin suddenly spread on her face, though she filed away Leng’s remark for later. She would get to the bottom of that later. But now? Now she was shooting off with blue wisps where she had been moments before. Now she would be using her biotics and years of training to bust herself out of what was supposed to be the very best place to house a biotic prisoner of war. 

And she did it very well. Bodies didn’t just splatter, they practically _melted_ thanks to the power of her biotics. She made a mess because she _wanted_ to. Because she wanted to make it abundantly clear she could not be controlled. Would not be controlled. That she was everything they had feared and more.

The Reds had simply started to make the ultimate perfect Marine. The Alliance had finished it, while Cerberus polished the end product. She was good at what she did and she loved what she did. 

“Thirty-two,” Shane said, as she stepped into the armory situated halfway between her cell and the only entry and exit point in the building. She gathered her armor, clapping on only the cuirass, forearms, and legs. She situated the visor that was shaped much like a helmet’s but had a simple frame instead. The HUD appeared moments later. 

“Thirty-four,” Leng replied. 

“We’ll see about that,” Shane laughed. She was halfway to her predicted kill count, while Leng was trailing. She had gone more for style than anything else like efficiency. Leng _hated_ it when she did that, which is why they no longer used style points. 

As it turned out, though, as Shane was wiping grey matter from her last kill onto her pants, neither would reach their predictions. The extraction team had done a good job of clearing the way out. But her final kill had pushed her one ahead of Leng either way. 

“Drinks are on you after I get a shower and my amp looked at,” Shane said, flashing a smirk over at the man who was cleaning off his sword with a strip of cloth. 

“I didn’t forget, Shepard,” Leng replied evenly. 

Laughter rang out as their transport lifted off. 

_Mission accomplished, lupines. Come back to home base._


End file.
